User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Six
Jerome sat in the chair, tracking Willow's phone address on his laptop, Waiting carefully for the address to pop up, A few minutes turned into hours, When something came up. Danae Hospital 1890 Liverpool Lane "Mara! Rachel!" Jerome yelled, writing everything down, Smart Jerome I must say. "What?!" Mara came running in, Only with a towel on. Hinting she must have came from the shower, Jerome looks at Mara's wet body but is interupted, "Are you just going to keep staring at me or tell me what the hell happened?" Mara tightened her grip on her closed towel to keep it from falling off, "Uh...Um....I found Willow's address!" Jerome smiled, Rachel running in, "What is it?" She asked, "He found Willow's address." "Where is it?!" "Danae Hospital, 1890 Liverpool Lane." He answered, "....Danae?" Mara's face expression changed, she was the only one in the group that had joined Sibuna for the senior year to know what the name Danae meant. "Yes, Danae, Should we tell the others now?" Jerome stood up, standing extremely close to Mara, "Yeah...I feel awkward..." Rachel closes her eyes and leaves the room, "Yeah, I think we should tell them, but I need to continue taking my shower, so....Bye!" Mara left the room. Jerome sighs and sits down, Even though he was with Joy, The two didn't spend much time, Yeah sure, She was on a mission of getting her friend back, He remembered the fun times he had with Mara, sure, him and Joy had fun times but now...There's something inside Jerome building up but he fights it off. Joy sat in her room, reading Twilight, Izzy walks in her room, "Hey Joy!" Izzy sat on Joy's bed, "Hey Izzy." Joy smiled, "Whatcha' reading?" Izzy asked, trying to peek at the cover Joy had her hands on. "Twilight, This is my last book, Then I'll read Beautiful Creatures." Joy closed the book, taking a break from reading, "Joy, Izzy! We have news!" Mara came running in, "What?" Joy stood up, Izzy did aswell, "We know where Willow is!" Izzy, Amber, and Theresa stood in the attic with the gang, "So, do you think if we all went into the middle, we would go to the same place Willow could be at?" Theresa stood in the middle of the attic, nothing happened though. "Should we sit down?" Izzy suggested, Amber sighs, "Look, I'm getting impatient so how about we do this..." Amber grabs a hammer and pounds the floor with it, Making Theresa drop down. "Amber?! What the hell was that for!?" Izzy yelled, "Oh calm down Izzy, I know what I'm doing." Amber rolled her eyes, she looks in the hole, "Theresa are you okay?" Amber yells, "Ow...Uh...Yeah! I'm fine!" "Looks like that's not the place Willow's at." Amber said, Izzy rolls her eyes and leaves the attic. Amber helps Theresa up from the hole, "I'm gonna go get my weapons ready..." Theresa said and leaves the attic, leaving Amber alone, since everyone else went to the living room. Everyone (Excluding Amber) sits at the dinner table, "So, I think after we eat we should go to the Hospital" Izzy said, chewing down her Big Kahuna Burger, Mara sat next to Jerome, who was playing with his salad. "We haven't had a peaceful dinner like this since well, High School...." Mara picks up a tomato from her salad, "I actually like this dinner, The way Athena cooks at Isis is terrible..." Rachel said, Joy blushed, After all Joy was the one who cooked the dinner. Everyone began sharing their adventures with food until a scream was heard from the attic. "What was that?!" Mara stood up, looking around for everyone, who was standing beside her. "We should go check on Amber..." John said. Amber woke up in the same room Willow had woken up in, Now she saw 7 dead bodies. "W-Where am I??" Amber cried, she stood up and looked around, Tripping over a body. She takes a glance of the face and screams. Category:Blog posts